Inuyasha: Kagome vs kikyo
by linkmaster27
Summary: Inuyasha can't choose a girl. What happens when he decides to make a contest for Kikyo and Kagome so he can decide who to pick? Finished!
1. Default Chapter

**_Inuyasha: Kagome vs. Kikyo: The Battle for Inuyasha_**

The Shikon Jewel was complete. Naraku had been killed, and everyone was liberated from his clutches.

But that was not the end of all problems for our favourite hanyou, Inuyasha.

The biggest problem for him now was...

Choosing a girl.

Kagome or Kikyo? He couldn't decide.

And now they were confronting him.

Why, oh why, couldn't he be like Miroku, with just one girl that he loved?

"Come on, Inuyasha! It's time for you to choose! Who do you love more: me or that WENCH?" Kikyo demanded.

"Don't listen to her! I'm the one you really love!" yelled Kagome.

Then the two girls pulled out their bow and an arrow.

That got Inuyasha scared.

"EEEK!" he screamed, "Okay! Um... I love..."

"Yes?"

"I love..."

"YES?"

"... both of you!"

Kikyo and Kagome fall anime style

The two were seriously considering about killing Inuyasha when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well... I could make a way to decide... I've got it!" he yelled with joy.

Kikyo and Kagome were listening very carefully.

"Alright. Here's how this is going to work. I will give you guys 7 challenges. The one who does better in at least 4 (best out of 7) will be the girl that I choose. Fair enough?"

Kikyo and Kagome nodded.

"But, to make it fair, I have to make Kikyo alive again for the time being! Shikon no Tama, I wish for Kikyo to have her body and skin back to her until I say she is not to!"

The Shikon no Tama glowed and Kikyo had her skin, organs, and all her humanly elements back.

"Alright, you guys have to pick a number; either 1 or 2. I'll give you 2 minutes to discuss."

Kagome and Kikyo talked about it and decided.

"We've picked the number 1." They said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a large grin on his face.

"Very well," he smiled even more, "Your first challenge, ladies, is..."

Stunned silence.

"KISSING!"


	2. WHAT!

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers for reviewing (hands out Kit Kat chunkys to reviewers) and I'm posting a new fic soon, but I'm not giving you a summary or title! Aren't I evil? XD. By the way... The chappies might be a little short cuz there's one challenge per chapter... so I'm just letting you guys know that. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget this part! Anyways, linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha. He just owns the plot.**

**Anyways... Chappie 2! **

**Chapter 2: WHATTTTT????????????**

"WHATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kikyo and Kagome yelled in surprise. _Inuyasha's been taking Miroku lessons,_ thought Kagome.

"That's right," the now joyous hanyou said, "that's the first challenge. I'll let you two have two hours before," Inuyasha grinned, "the challenge."

Kagome turned and started to walk, and so did Kikyo.

"OSUWARIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha tasted his favourite friend: dirt.

Kagome couldn't let Inuyasha be that evil without doing that.

Kikyo grinned. She would have done that herself if she was in control of the rosary beads.

Kagome and Kikyo walked down together.

"So, I'm, uh, sorry for calling you a wench."

Kagome was taken aback. Did Kikyo just apologize to her? She pinched herself- hard.

"OWW!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Can you forgive me?"

Kagome was rubbing her butt now to sooth the pain.

"Yes, I forgive you. And I'm sorry for whatever hostility I posed to you, Kikyo-chan."

This time, Kikyo was taken aback. _Chan? Maybe there is more to this girl than I thought... I just thought she was a wench and she was a bad person for Inuyasha._

"Listen... if you're wondering why I apologized... this contest had just made think... want to be friends from now to the end of the contest?"

"Sure! That would be great!" said Kagome chirpily.

"Just... uh... forget the "chan" stuff, okay?"

"Ok. It's just that I use the expression with Sango ch- oops, there I go again, I use it with Sango."

"The youkai exterminator?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyways, what's it like in your time? It seems interesting..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall had come, and it was time for the ladies' first challenge.

Kikyo went first. She grabbed Inuyasha and gave him a long, passionate kiss Feudal-Era style- all ancient.

Then it was Kagome's turn. She, too, grabbed Inuyasha, and used what she learned in drama: how to stage kiss, and this 20th century style was new and overwhelming for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had the largest smile on his face. He had just been kissed by the two most beautiful women in the world.

"I'll need some time to decide who won; I'll let you know tomorrow who won. You guys can go and sleep now."

Kikyo and Kagome left, but instead of going to sleep, the two took a walk through the forest and stayed silent for most of the time. Then they came back and slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrighty! That's chapter 2, and Inuyasha will decide who won in the next chappie! Please review! You know it's tempting to press that little button... **


	3. The Obstacle coursemaze

**Linkmaster27: Alright, It's time for another Kikyo vs Kag chapter!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, and I hope you like this chappie! R&R!**

**THANK YOU DEMON-SLAYER13! CREDIT GOES TO DEMON-SLAYER13 FOR SAVING ME BY SUGGESTING THIS IDEA FOR A CHALLENGE! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 3: The Obstacle Course**

Kikyo and Kagome woke up. Kagome took out a pack of ramen and started to cook it, while Kikyo used her miko (priestess) powers to heat up their clothes that they were going to wear for the day and iron them. The two ate and changed, and then went to see Inubakasama. (A/N: HAHAHAHHAHAHA ahem)

Inuyasha said, "Hello ladies, well, the winner of the last competition was... Kagome!"

Inuyasha was surprised to see that neither woman showed any emotion or hate towards eachother.

"The next challenge is... the obstacle course/maze!" (A/N: I don't really think I need to explain to you ppl what that is)

Kagome and Kikyo started the obstacle course/maze and Kagome went left, and Kikyo went right.

Kagome and Kikyo were using their miko powers to get through most of the obstacles, but when Kagome hit a dead end, a wolf came out of surprise and it was about to devour her!

Kagome closed her eyes.

Death didn't come.

"SACRED ARROW!" yelled Kikyo, and the wolf was dead from the arrow.

Kagome stared at Kikyo. _She's wanted me dead all this time... and she would have won by me dying... yet she saves me?_

Kikyo looked at Kagome and said "We need to work together if we're going to get out and survive this thing. My fighting is good, but my navigation sucks. Yours is better. It was only by chance that I found you, so you'd better thank Kami. (God) And don't thank me. I can tell you would have done the same."

Kagome looked dumbfounded, yet she quickly said thank you to Kami, and then she and Kikyo fought and navigated their way through the maze.

"Kikyo, you win this one."

"Why?"

"Just win it... for me."

_The girl is giving up her chance? I've never gotten to know someone so kind before..._ Kikyo thought.

Kikyo came back first and won. Kagome came after.

"INUBAKAAASAMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. "You nearly got Kikyo LOST and me KILLED! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha tasted his favourite friend: dirt.

Kikyo and Kagome didn't even tend to Inuyasha. They got ready, had dinner, and then hit the sack.

**Linkmaster27: Kikyo/Kagome friendship! I hope some Kikyo haters are reading this, and also some Kagome ones! Review!**


	4. Chat between girlfriends

**Linkmaster27: Time for a new Kagome vs Kikyo chappie! Here we go!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. And Kikyo's past in this chappie was made up, and I don't know if it's true, so don't take this as it really happened in the show. **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 4: Chat between girlfriends**

Kikyo and Kagome decided to go and spend a little time out in the woods.

"So, I understand it that you have a brother, mother, and grandfather?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes." Replied Kagome.

"You're very lucky."

"I know. People like Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha have more problems than me."

"How is it to travel between times? I mean, how it feels to fall down the well..."

"It's kind of like floating down. It's actually sort of peaceful if you just close your eyes and think."

"Interesting."

"Kikyo, if you don't mind me asking, what happened in your past?"

"You don't want to know, Kagome-chan."

Kagome was taken aback. _Chan? She used that to me? Yippee!_

"No, I want to know." Said Kagome.

"Well, here's how it goes. When I was born, everything was nice and peachy. Then, at the age of 12, my parents were killed by Naraku, despite their efforts. Naraku was less powerful then, so I managed to hide so he couldn't see me." Kikyo said, then breathed.

"After that, I managed to live on, hunting animals and staying in the local villages that allowed me to stay there. Strangely, all the villages I stayed were massacred by Naraku's forces, so the people called me a curse. With no place to go, I stayed in the wild. This continued for a few years until I met Inuyasha, and you know the story from there."

"Wow." Kagome said.

Inuyasha suddenly came out of nowhere. But as he was high in the air from his jumped, Kagome yelled "SIT!!!!!" and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Kikyo high-fived her.

"Who-hoo!" they said.

"Ladies, I have decided your next challenge. It will be... archery skills!" said a muffled Inuyasha.

"Yippee." Kagome and Kikyo said sarcastically. Over the time of their friendship, they were getting tired of this damn competition.

**Linkmaster27: Well, that's the 4th chappie! Hoped you liked it! Please review! And I know there was no challenge in this one, but I had to have a conversation like this. Anyways, review! I'm hoping to get the number to 14. Oh yes, this story has reached the 10-review mark! I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing, and I know this was a less humorous chappie, but, I had to put this stuff up.**


	5. Archery Tounament

**Linkmaster27: Hey everyone, due to the awesome reviewers, Kagome vs. Kikyo is back for another chapter! Yeah! Thanks everyone! You made this the first story to pass the 20-review mark! The total number of reviews went from 10 to 24! Thanks a lot! You guys (and girls) have made my day! **

**Here we go, the fifth chappie! **

**Chapter 5: Archery Tournament**

Inuyasha started with the instructions for the challenge: "Ok, ladies, to win, you must be the first person to-"

"SIT!!!!!! This is boring."

Inuyasha slammed to the ground, but he realized something surprising. _Kikyo_ had said sit! What the hell was going on?

"Inuyasha, I wished using the Shikon no Tama that both me and Kikyo could 'sit' you! Wasn't that nice of me? So no matter whoever wins this competition, you'll always be stuck with 'sit'! Wasn't that nice of me?" Kagome asked, sarcastically sweet.

Inuyasha was fuming.

"Damn... wench..." he muffled.

"SIT! I heard that!" Kikyo said sweetly.

Inuyasha then got up and told them that in order to win, they would have to be the first person to shoot down 15 oranges from their perches on the trees.

"One..."

Kikyo and Kagome got ready.

"Two..."

They mouthed each other a 'good luck.'

"Three..."

They aimed.

"GO!!!!"

Kagome leaped up and shot 5.

Kikyo had done the same.

Kagome and Kikyo then shot 9.

14 oranges were shot by each person in all.

And there was only one orange left.

Kikyo and Kagome fired their arrows.

They met at the same time.

The match was a draw.

'DRAWW!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo and Kagome high-fived. They had planned to do this. They'd make sure that this whole challenge system would screw up.

But Inuyasha didn't know that....

And that was good, because Kikyo and Kagome would show Inuyasha who's boss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

Inuyasha told Miroku about the whole challenge system.

"Inuyasha, you are so STUPID!!!!!" he yelled.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"That's not the way to decide someone! It's not like I'd love Sango just because she's a demon exterminator!!! Not to mention she's terribly sexy..."

"Yeah... but..."

"There ARE no buts. You have to listen to your heart. Take what I've said into consideration. Good-night."

Inuyasha went and thought about that by himself.

It was going to be a tough night.

**Linkmaster27: Well, that's the fifth chapter! Thank you all for reviewing the last one. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more happy I am and the more I can make and put up new chapters! But I won't be able to put up new chapters for Sunday-Monday12am, because will be in read only mode. See the message board for details.**

**Review! It'll make my day! **


	6. Kouga!

**Linkmaster27: w00t! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU ALL KAGOME VS KIKYO FANS!! U GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**And I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Plz forgive me?**

**Chapter 6: Kouga!**

Inuyasha was strolling through his forest in the daylight. Kagome and Kikyo were still sleeping.

He was thinking about Miroku's words.

Just then, something rustled in the trees.

"What's that?" he asked himself, while unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Then he saw: skirt boy.

Ohhhhh God. Another fight with his favourite(make that sarcastic) wolf demon.

"What are you doing here, skirt boy?" asked Inuyasha, while putting his sword back into his sheath.

"Looking for shards, what did you think, dog-turd?"

"Oh, I thought you were showing off your skirt." Inuyasha said, grinning.

Kouga turned red.

"SAY THAT AGAIN????" Kouga asked challengingly. He got his legs ready to kick.

"You heard me. You want to show off your legs, to see if any girl will like 'em." Inuyasha said. He was loving this.

Kouga then tried to kick Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged. Then they started to fight.

Kagome and Kikyo then started hearing two boys letting out a long line of swear words. They got up quickly and ran outside.

'INUYASHA!! SIT!!!!" yelled Kagome and Kikyo. The sound echoed.

Inuyasha smashed to the floor.

"Wench…" he muttered.

"So, Kagome, are you ready to dump this piece of turd and be my woman?"

"HELL NO!" screamed Kagome.

"KOUGA, LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why are you defending Kagome? Don't you love meee?" Kikyo asked. She knew this would give Inuyasha hell.

"Uh…… well…uh…. AH DAMNIT!!" said Inuyasha.

"Kikyo… I…"

So here's what happened. Kouga hits on Kagome. Kagome tries to get rid of him, but he won't stop. Inuyasha tries to defend Kagome, but then Kikyo tells Inuyasha about defending Kagome means he loves her. Inuyasha still hasn't made up his mind, so he can't say anything. So while Inuyasha is trying to defend Kagome, he also tries to warm up to Kikyo.

Confusing, isn't it? Don't worry.

The four of them continued on like this for two hours.

Eventually, it was all sorted out.

Kikyo and Kagome went back to their room and were sleeping peacefully… until an undetected youkai came. The youkai took both of them, (this was a huge spider youkai) and it took one of them on each side of it.

Inuyasha raced forward when he smelt it and looked at each woman. He soon realized that he could only save one, and leave the other to die.

But which one?????

**Linkmaster27: CLIFFY! I'm evil aren't I? Inuyasha has to choose a woman soon… or they'll both die. He can only choose one. But is there a way to save both…? Next chapter you'll find out what happens! And thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Review!!!!**


	7. Choices?

**Linkmaster27: Holy CRAP its been long! Im really sorry… man… you guys know how it is. Life. :P**

Hope you enjoy the chapter! It's the final one!

_Chapter 7: Choices(?)_

Inuyasha eyed both women frantically. The same choice that he had allowed so long to come to decision was now staring at him right in the face!

His mind was racing. Memories of both women started to race in his mind. His days with Kikyo… when Kagome said that he liked him as a hanyou…

What's a half-demon to do?

His mind was in a constant battle, over the screams of "INUYASHA! HELP MEE!!!" from both women. God… this was painstaking…

Until the spider wasn't there anymore.

_What the hell?_

Inuyasha's eyes darted to two, red-faced women, and as he looked down, he saw an innocent, bug-eyed fox demon.

"SHIPPOU DAMNIT!" he yelled. He began to charge at him but tasted dirt as both women yelled:

"SIT!!!"

It sounded like a choir, ringing in his ear as he got up, his head dazed.

"I feel like I've had a consuscion…" he said, recalling something that he read in Kagome's books, but sadly, he forgot that it was "concussion."

As he got up, he yelled:

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! GETTING SHIPPOU TO PRETEND THAT YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO BE DEAD! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT IS THE MOST DIRTIEST TRICK I HAVE EVER-"

"SIT!"

_WHAM!_

A couple of head bumps later, Inuyasha and the two ladies sat down inside.

"You call _us_ cruel? Don't you understand that you're stupid competition is nothing?" yelled Kagome.

"Look, I…" Inuyasha started.

Kikyo cut him off.

"You see? We deliberately made it that we would come out in a tie. This little exercise was to try and get you to choose, FINALLY."

Kagome added in, "And since you don't seem to be able at all to choose either of us…"

"then I guess we better find other men!" finished Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared into space, dumbfounded, after being royally burned by two feisty women.

"That's what I thought." Said Kikyo and Kagome unanimously.

"Umm…" Inuyasha started…

"Yes?" both ladies asked.

"Umm…"

"YES?" both ladies asked impatiently.

"Can't we just have a threesome?" Inuyasha asked. He'd might as well write his will, hit himself with a sledgehammer, use Wind Scar on himself, you get the picture!

"SITTTT!!!!"

Now, to a buried Inuyasha, they yelled:

"What do you think of yourself? Think you're that important? HA!..." and the insults went on.

And it went on like this for a very long time.

But now, Inuyasha realized…

that when it comes to relationships…

NEVER, EVER…

CHOOSE two women that are reincarnation and past life!

For…

it's powerful to destroy demon or man… and poor Inuyasha…

He was stuck in the middle.

THE END

**Hope you all liked it!  
Please RandR!**

**-Linkmaster27**


End file.
